in_a_world_of_our_ownfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sofia The Odyssey/Healing and Special Role Sign-ups
__Noeditsection__ one must never forget the work that the many put in... intro Good morning/evening/night, wherever it is that you are :) I probably sound like a broken record at this point, but I'm Sofia, and I am here with the final sign up of the set. But before I go on, allow me a moment to let you all know that Character Approval is now open for all the characters that are on this sign up or any of the other two, only. No characters outside of that can be made... yet. This is because the two quizzes are not yet complete, and thus it would not be right to allow total character creation. That aside though, this sign-up is a bit different. It's more or less two sign-ups condensed into one whole; so I'll break down the parts. The first part is for the Head Healers of the Cities of the Elements' Healing Centers. Each calls it a different name, but fundamentally they are all alike in function; with the small exception being that unless it's the Magic, Tech, Light or Life Element, all Healing Centers only treat those of the same element. The aforementioned four can treat all, with Life being the universally recommended option and Tech being the least recommended (they're too messy for it :P). The second part is for the Special Roles. These are roles that do not fit anywhere in particular, but they are still essential for one reason or another. Unless otherwise mentioned however, most of these roles are actually instrumental to the very first expansion of RP; Chapter One of the Tales of the World Beyond. It'll be listed what each role will do, as well as their importance to the expansion (no telling of what purpose they will actually serve though ;)). how to sign up *for healers: **Desired Element **Activity level **Character plans? *for special roles: **Desired Role **Activity level **Do you plan to contribute to the expansion? **Character plans? head healers The Embrace of Terra (Earth) *Master of Medicine - TBD - RPed by TBD The Hospital of Winged Glory (Air) *Master Healer of the Skies - TBD - RPed by TBD Sanctum of the Burning River (Fire) *Nurse of the Soft Warmth - TBD - RPed by TBD Aqueduct Treatment Center (Water) *Master of Aquatic Treatment - TBD - RPed by TBD The Emerald Sanctuary of Medicine (Life) *Master Healer - TBD - RPed by TBD Lair of the Shining Light (Undead) *Practitioner of the Unspoken Art - TBD - RPed by TBD The Creator's Blessing (Magic) *Master of Health - TBD - RPed by TBD The Gene Combat Hospital and Medical Training Facility (Tech) *Chief of Medical Staff - TBD - RPed by TBD The Hospital of the Stars (Light) *Healer of the Heavens - TBD - RPed by TBD Selene's Sanctuary (Dark) *Doctor of the Forgiving One - TBD - RPed by TBD special roles the ten envoys In times of peace, the Crowns tend to enjoy freedom of movement across the realm. Some Elements welcome the company and in fact encourage it. Others however... have a different take on things. In certain situations, advance notice is highly needed - and that's where the envoys come in. They serve the Crowns on a per-need basis; meaning that for the most part, they're ordinary Nexi with an extraordinary opportunity to make a difference. Each Crown has an envoy; how often they'll use it is up to them. Since envoys work on a per-need basis, most of them tend to work something else to kill the time between diplomatic missions. Additionally, there is no real restriction on how to become an envoy, aside from the minimum age being the lowest school age out there (eleven years old). *Messenger of the Earth - TBD - RPed by TBD *Royal Envoy of the Storm - TBD - RPed by TBD *Messenger of the Wildfires - TBD - RPed by TBD *Messenger of the Tides - TBD - RPed by TBD *Envoy of the Amazons - TBD - RPed by TBD *Envoy of the Underworld - TBD - RPed by TBD *Herald of the Council - TBD - RPed by TBD *Ambassador of the Technocrats - TBD - RPed by TBD *Angel of Serenity - TBD - RPed by TBD *Envoy of Shade - TBD - RPed by Rida the pythia The Pythia, or the one that most know as the Oracle of the Realm, is a divine being within the realm of Nexius. Those who have seen the Pythia have said that she is not another Nexi; she is a messenger between the many worlds that unite to form Nexius. Yet others have said that she is the almighty Seer; the one who can predict the future of anyone and anything. Legends say that the Pythia has the powers from all 10 elements, yet one obscure legend claims that the Pythia can never hurt anyone. What is known however is this: the Pythia is a divine being and there is no way that any female Nexi can become the Pythia. She is chosen by forces beyond the known world; not even the wisest of wizards and scientists can ever agree on how the Pythia simply comes to be. Some say that she is not chosen by any ordinary force; but by the Fates themselves. One other thing; the Pythia cannot fall in love and should this happen, her visions may become blinded by her feelings, though no harm shall come to her even then... unless she were to bear children. If that was so, the Pythia will fade upon the birth of the child and a new Pythia will be chosen by the Fates. (ooc: due to the fact that the character who will have this role will be highly instrumental to the expansion, only members of the admin team can sign up for her. all others will be declined immediately.) *TBD - RPed by Sofia apprentices of the oracle While the Pythia is a divine being, she is not immortal, and choosing another is not easy. This is why the Ancients, under the guidance of the Fates, appoint two Apprentices; either one having the potential to become the next Pythia. The apprentices are merely alternative options for the Fates, though in times of turmoil, an apprentice may find herself the Pythia without much warning, particularly if the previous Pythia were to die suddenly. Outside of such cases though, the apprentices are more ordinary Nexi, living more ordinary lives. Twice a week, they will be in attendance with the Pythia, and they cannot contest this. If they resist, they can considered themselves replaced, as the Ancients will not tolerate rebellious attitude. Unlike the Pythia, the apprentices have much more freedom as they are not divine like her. The only real thing about them is that the Ancients will try to discourage them from falling in love, but they cannot exert any sort of divine power on them if they do; therefore the apprentices can in fact have families. Though, if that is the case and they wish to become the Pythia, they must make the sacrifice of eternal separation - this means that they cannot be with their families ever again, nor can their families ever see them again. (ooc: anyone can claim this role; though be mindful, that does not mean that you'll also claim the Pythia role if needed - the restriction still stands in that scenario) *TBD - RPed by TBD *TBD - RPed by TBD quartermaster of the continental army The Quartermaster of the Continental Army is the Nexi responsible for the Master's Armory; they are the ones whom all shipments must be verified with and the ones responsible for keeping a full and accurate inventory count. It's a difficult job, but it does pay very well to those who are competent at it. Before being appointed Quartermaster, it is important to note that only alumni of the Prima Academy of Science and War can apply, and the Governor must present you with their seal of recommendation. (ooc: this role is exclusive to the Tech Element, and while anyone can claim it, it does have an important purpose in the expansion which will later be made clear) *TBD - RPed by TBD leader of the railroad In times of war, many go missing or are taken prisoner. And since the forces of evil do not merely comprehend that good will never succumb to their demands, quiet means have to be used to ensure that fewer lives are taken. This is where the undercover group known as the Railroad comes in; their purpose is simple - safely bring home prisoners of war and rescue missing individuals. These Nexi tend to work without the approval of the Crowns... though it can sometimes be the Crowns sending them on their missions. (ooc: anyone can claim this role, but you must actively be contributing to the expansion as the Railroad can be a fun thing for anyone to do :) that and it will come to serve some importance later on.) *TBD - RPed by TBD Category:Blog posts